As a device which detects a biological signal of a human being such as heart rate, respiration, body motion and the like, Patent Literatures 1 to 8 are disclosed, for example. They use a sealed air bag and measures pneumatic fluctuation in the air bag to detect a human biological signal from obtained pneumatic pressure fluctuation data.